I love my pet
by akitaner
Summary: La tecnología a avanzado y con ella muchas soluciones, una de ellas fue convertir a los animales en humanos para disminuir el abandono de mascotas, los años han pasado y ver animales-humanos ya es normal. En algún lado Kousaka Honoka es abandonada cruelmente por su amo pero el destino le sonríe cuando es encontrada por Kira Tsubasa, ¿cuanto tardara en llegar el amor a ellas? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Apuesto a que se lo que están pensando, es algo así como "¿porque esta tipa sube un nuevo fanfic si ni siquiera sube capítulo de su primer fanfic seguido?" ¡Y la respuesta es!...que tenía que hacerlo XD y como dice al principio Honoka y Tsubasa van a ser las protagonistas hay tan poco de ellas ;-;

Bueno espero que les guste n.n

PD: me inspire con esto de la ley de caza (que totalmente desapruebo) que causa revuelo aquí en mi país.

* * *

En el año 2015 se trato de aprobar una ley que permitía cazar a los perros silvestres durante todo el año siempre y cuando estuvieran a 400 metros de una vivienda, la idea se expandió por toda latino América, después a todo el continente y como plaga llego a Europa viajando por todos los países de poco a poco hasta llegar a Asia, pero como en cada lugar al que la ley viajaba los animalistas defendían los derechos de los animales y la ley terminaba por ser olvidada, sin embargo con el pasar de los años se podían encontrar cada vez más perros callejeros en todo el mundo y cada vez más se registraban ataques hacia las personas, se estuvo cerca de aprobar dicha ley pero entonces la solución definitiva llego. Un grupo de científicos conformados por personas de distintas partes del mundo propuso convertir a los animales en humanos, aunque no lo crean, obviamente ante la sociedad seguirían siendo animales, pero así se evitaría el abandono de las criaturas y reduciría la cantidad de perros en las calles, la solución increíblemente fue aceptada por la ONU . Tomo varias décadas de investigación, análisis y pruebas pero para el año 2057 el experimento había dado resultado, el primer perro convertido en un humano, para conmemorar la gran hazaña a la creación le pusieron Sunsnárén, una combinación de dos idiomas que formaban la palabra hombre perro, al mismo tiempo se creó un sistema igual al registro civil para las siguientes generaciones de "mascotas", pero no fue suficiente con los caninos, el increíble experimento con Sunsnárén llevo a aplicarlo con otros animales, gatos, peces, hámster, pájaros, al principio se volvió una especie de moda, pero después estas mascotas fueron usadas como herramientas, pues su fuerza era el doble de lo que un ser humano, los animalistas criticaban a la sociedad de abuso hacia los animales, pero los gobiernos alegaban que ellos podían defenderse solos ahora puesto que las habilidades como hablar y caminar las tenían bien asumidas, pasarían como cualquier ser humano, lo único que los diferenciaba era alguna característica que diera a entender que son animales, por ejemplo los gatos y perros tenían sus colas y orejas al descubierto, los pájaros solo mostraban sus alas, para las especies submarinas tenían una maquina especial que filtraba agua alrededor de sus cuellos donde se encontraban las branquias. Los años siguieron y lo inevitable paso, ocurrió el primer caso de enamoramiento entre un dueño y su mascota, una gata, el amo alegaba amor hacia su mascota y que quería contraer matrimonio, pensaron que no habría problema alguno pues ambos eran "humanos" por así decirlo, pero la petición se les fue negada, ante los ojos de la sociedad eso era zoofilia por donde se le viera , al hombre se le condeno a internarse por problemas mentales y a la gata se le envió a una nueva familia con amenaza de que si el problema volvió a ocurrir seria encerrada en la cárcel, pero los casos siguieron aumentando ocasionando así una revolución en las personas que proclamaban amor a sus mascotas pero ningún gobierno aprobó ningún tipo de matrimonio para aquellos que se enamoraran de un animal aunque este tenga la forma de un humano, sin embargo eso no bastaba para detener el amor de las personas.

Año 2077- 21:45 p.m –Japón

─¡Papá por favor recapacita, ella es igual que nosotros! ─ Un niño de 12 años dentro de una residencia humilde trata de evitar que su padre cometa una atrocidad ─ ¡Lo que haces es cruel y además ilegal!

─ Me importa una mierda, no quiero a esta en mi casa ─ el hombre de no más de 50 años tomo con más el fuerza el cabello anaranjado que había en sus manos, hacia esto para que la dueña de dicho cabello sufriera mientras caminaban hacia la puerta del hogar ─ las mascotas que no obedecen no merecen un hogar!

─ ¡Perdóneme amo ¡─ gritaba la mascota ─ ¡no volverá a suceder lo juro! ─ la pobre chica trataba de zafarse del doloroso agarre pero le era imposible, vio como su hermana corría tras de ella pero no lograba nada.

─ ¡Onne-chan! ─ grito con lágrimas en sus ojos ─ ¡Onne-chan!

─ ¡Yukiho se buena niña! ─ exclamo la peli naranja antes de sentir como era empujaba cruelmente fuera de su casa ─ ¡volveré por ti, lo juro!

─ ¡Onne-chan! ─ grito de nuevo la pequeña

─ ¡Vete de aquí escoria! ─ fue lo último que escucho antes de que le cerraran la puerta bruscamente haciendo un sonido bastante fuerte, ahora lo único que es escuchaba eran las gotas de lluvia caer sobre el suelo las cuales mojaron a la joven que se encontraba tirada en el piso observando lo que ella alguna vez llamo "hogar", resignada se levanto y empezó a caminar sin ninguna dirección, sin darse cuentas termino en un callejón en el centro de la ciudad, se sentó en el piso y comenzó a llorar, ya no tenía a donde ir y su hermana se había quedado con ese monstruo al que le decía amo, pero aun así lo quería como todos los perros hacen con sus dueños, siempre pensaba que algún día su amo llegaría a casa y en vez de apartarla le acariciaría la cabeza en señal de cariño pero eso jamás paso.

Al mismo tiempo en una sede de una universidad se terminaba las clases para los que estudiaban en la noche una joven de 21 años ordenaba sus cuadernos, su nombre es Kira Tsubasa, tiene el cabello corto de un color mucho más claro que el castaño y sus ojos tiene un color verde que muchas personas dicen que es encantador, normalmente siempre camina en dirección hacia su departamento en compañía de algunos compañeros de clase, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de irse enseguida, tal vez dejo algo encendido en casa y su subconsciente se lo está advirtiendo, quien sabe, cuando ya todo estaba en su bolso partió de la sala y abandono el edificio sin antes abrir su paraguas, camino 15 minutos con los audífonos puestos para hacer más rápido el camino a su casa pero tal era su suerte que a mitad de camino que su celular se quedo sin batería y por consecuencia el objeto se apago provocando un mal humor en la propietaria.

─ Rayos ─ dijo en voz baja ─ aun quedan 15 minutos para llegar, se acerco a la pared de un edificio para poder guardar su pertenencia tranquilamente, al realizar la acción escucha un grito estrepitoso.

─ ¡Suéltenme! ─ una voz femenina grito esa frase, Tsubasa gira su cabeza en varias direcciones hasta que al otro lado de la calle divisa sombras en un callejón, ¿Cómo es que escucho eso estando tan lejos?, no tiene idea…tal vez fue cosa del destino, sin dudarlo cruza corriendo la calle sin importarle el claxon de los autos sonando con furia, al llegar al otro lado se acerca rápidamente a la escena, había dos hombres uniformados tratando de amarrar las manos de la chica que Tsubasa supuso fue la que grito.

─ ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? ─ exclamo la chica de ojos verdes ─ ¿¡que le están haciendo!?

─ Vete de aquí ─ le ordeno uno de los hombres ─ son asuntos del gobierno

─ ¿Asuntos del gobierno? ─ interrogo de nuevo mientras observaba a la joven peli naranja que estaba siendo capturada y pudo ver unas orejas en la parte de arriba de la cabeza, esa fue prueba suficiente para hacerle entender que es lo que pasaba, a las mascotas que se encuentren en la calle sin identificación se les retiene para no tener ningún problema de cualquier tipo, sin saber porque reacciono inmediatamente ─ no se la pueden llevar

─ ¿De qué hablas niña? Leyes son leyes.

─ Tiene razón, pero lo que trato de decir es que no se la pueden llevar porque ella es mi mascota

─ ¿Qué? ─ el segundo hombre dejo de forcejear la atadura contra las manos del animal

─ Lo que ha escuchado ─ de a poco se acerco a la chica y desato ante la vista de amos sujetos las manos de la joven ─ Te he dicho que me esperaras en casa ¿Por qué no has obedecido? ─ al principio la chica de pelo naranja no podría entender nada de lo que estaba hablando pero luego reacciono

─ Lo-lo siento ─ la mascota bajo su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

─ ¿Entonces ella es tu mascota?

─ Si ─ Tsubasa respondió con firmeza…o eso es lo que intentaba

─ Quiero ver tu cedula de identidad ─ La "dueña" obedeció y de entre sus cosas saco lo que el hombre pedía, él le entrego el plástico con la información de la chica a su compañero el cual saco, quien sabe de dónde, una tabla digital*, apunto los datos de la chica e hizo un rápido informe de la situación ─ como es la primera vez te la dejaremos pasar pero si pillamos a tu mascota otra vez rondando por las calles sin identificación te pondremos una multa de 10.000 yenes ¿quedo claro?

─ Si señor, lamento lo ocurrido ─ Tsubasa hizo una reverencia en modo de disculpa lo cual la chica de cabello naranja imito, esperaron a que ambos hombres se retiraran, cuando comprobaron que ya no estaban la castaña dijo ─ muy bien ahora que no están puedes volver con tu familia ─ sonrió pero la chica solo pudo verla con tristeza ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ No tengo a donde volver ─ fue lo único que dijo, Tsubasa se quedo atónita, no podía creer que en verdad esa chica fuer "callejera"

─ ¿Cómo te llamas?

─ Kousaka Honoka ─ respondió

─ Yo me llamo Kira Tsubasa ─ un silencio incomodo invadió el ambiente ─ mira mi casa está a solo 15 minutos de aquí, tomamos un taxi y te puedes dar una ducha si quieres ─ Honoka se impresiono por las palabras de la desconocida, ¿podía confiar en ella?, algo dentro de la muchacha le decía que si por lo cual asintió ─ perfecto ─ dicho y hecho tomaron un taxi y a los 7 minutos de viaje llegaron a un edificio de tan solo 3 pisos y que a lo largo tenía 6 habitaciones, descendieron y la chica de ojos verdes pago el transporte, caminaron bajo el paraguas hasta haber llegado a las escaleras que por suerte estaban protegidas por el techo del tercer piso, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a el departamento que tenía el número 21, la dueña del departamento abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Honoka primero, cuando ambas estuvieron dentro del hogar de la chica la tención entre las dos se libero un poco ─ el baño esta hay ─ apunto en la dirección de una puerta color blanco ─ puedes bañarte si quieres yo te daré una muda de ropa ─ la peli naranja asintió y fue en la dirección indicada, al entrar al baño se desvistió dejando ver unas cuantas manchas rojas en su espalda producto de la ira de su antiguo amo, entro en la bañera y dejo que el agua caliente la relajara, se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, ¿Qué hice mal? Era la única pregunta que rondaba su cabeza, tanto se martirizo a si misma que cuando dio por concluida la ducha vio como una toalla y ropa estaban encima de la tapa del inodoro, no se había dado cuenta de que la dueña del departamento había ingresado y eso que tenía un buen oído, pero sin hacerse problemas prosiguió a secarse y a vestirse con la ropa prestada la cual consistía en una blusa manga larga rosa junto con un chaleco blanco, unos jeans azules acompañados de un cinturón blanco, por si el pantalón le quedaba suelto, unos calcetines blancos y una zapatillas de levantar grises oscuro y en cuanto ropa interior no dejo nada, pues ya era bastante tarde y no planeaba dejar que la joven se fuera a dormir a la calle. Cuando la peli naranja salió del baño cambiada sintió al instante un olor a comida delicioso el cual sin querer hizo que la chica perro fuera directo a la cocina encontrándose con un plato de típico curry.

─ Huele delicioso ─ fue lo único que pronuncio pues su estomago hablo por ella.

─ Que bueno que ya terminaste, si que te tomaste un buen tiempo ─ comento Tsubasa con una pequeña risa

─ ¡Lo-lo siento! ─ grito Honoka a lo cual la de pelo castaño negó con una sonrisa

─No tienes por qué disculparte no has hecho nada malo

─Ah…bueno yo…

─ Dime ¿Kousaka-san tienes hambre?

─ ¡Sí! ─ Y otra vez el estomago de la joven rugió ─ lo siento ─ agacho la cabeza con vergüenza

─ No te preocupes por eso ─ambas chicas se sentaron a degustar la comida preparada por universitaria, como ambas son desconocidas no hablaron de nada hasta que la cena se acabo lo que indicaba que era hora de dar paso al sueño ─ muy bien Kousaka-san tu dormirás en mi habitación

─eh? Y-yo no puedo hacer eso, es tu casa y yo soy una desconocida y-y-y ¿donde dormirá usted?

─Pues en el sofá ─

─ No-no-no, es muy injusto ─ Honoka no sabía qué hacer, acaba de conocer a esa mujer y sentía que estaba aprovechándose demasiado

─ No te preocupes ─ Tsubasa acaricio la cabeza de su invitada y vio como la cola de esta se movía de un lado para otro rápidamente ─ dime algo ─ la joven de cabello castaño dejo su acción

─ ¿S-si?

─ ¿Te abandonaron cierto? ─ Ante la pregunto la alegría de la mascota se disipo lo cual daba un claro "si" ─ ¿sabes? Hace muchos tiempo no tengo a nadie que me haga compañía…tal vez ¿quisieras quedarte aquí conmigo? ─ La oji verde le dedico una enorme sonrisa a la menor a lo cual esta reacciono inmediatamente lanzándose encima de ella

─ ¿Es en serio?─ como todo un perro su cola se volvió a menear rápidamente en expresión de felicidad

─ Por supuesto que sí, ¿Por qué no le diría en serio? ─ en respuesta recibió un fuerte abrazo ─ tomare esto como un si ─ los minutos pasaron y a Honoka se les acabaron las energías que adquirió por la noticia de su nuevo hogar, la joven se quedo dormida con una sonrisa y su nueva ama la transporto en brazos hacia su cama, la cobijo y con delicadeza soltó el moño que tenia hecho con un cole amarillo, con cuidado abandono la habitación y podreció a dormir en su sofá, si bien no era la cosa más cómoda era mil veces mejor que el frio suelo, antes de quedarse dormida pensó en lo que acababa de hacer, de la nada adopto a una mascota, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ni siquiera reparo en gastos, tendría que pagar para que Honoka se quedara en su departamento, tendría que esperar largas horas para inscribirla en el sistema civil de las mascotas y ni mencionar los cuidados médicos, y en un sinfín de cosas que contrae adoptar.

* * *

─Kira Tsubasa… ¿Qué has hecho? ─ fue lo último que dijo antes de dormir en la cama improvisada que se hizo en el sofá

¿Yyyyyyyyyyyy bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Acepto cualquier crítica siempre y cuando sea constructiva n.n

*a lo de la tabla digital se refiere imaginense las "tablets" que tiene "Iron man" o en otro caso en "The avengers"


	2. Chapter 2

**Año 2078 – 22:00 – Japón ─ 6 meses después.**

Las clases en la sede de Tsubasa habían acabado por fin, la chica de ojos verdes tenía su cabeza apoyada en la mesa donde todos sus materiales estaban repartidos, ya no podía más, hoy en su trabajo una persona exigía que le cambiara el producto pero esta no quiso entender que sin recibo no se pueden realizar devoluciones ni cambios, estuvieron discutiendo como por 30 minutos hasta que el gerente hiso aparición, y aunque después de eso no tuvo más problemas muchas personas llegaron a la tienda, provocando que terminara totalmente agotada y su almuerzo no le dio tantas energías como esperaba, si, definitivamente este no era su día.

─Tsubasa-san es hora de irnos ─ una voz llamo a la castaña haciendo que levantara la cabeza.

─ Si, ya voy, déjame ordenar mi cosas ─ dicho y hecho, Tsubasa recogió sus cuadernos y lápices tirados dentro de su bolso, tomo su chaqueta blanca y se dirigió a la salida del salón ─ gracias por esperar Umi.

─No te preocupes ─ la peli azul le sonrió de lado y se dirigieron hacia la salida de la universidad, una vez ahí un fuerte viento las recibió ─ Dios, hace mucho frio, espero que Kotori haya encendido la calefacción ─ la chica de ojos ámbar junto sus manos y empezó a frotarlas para después lanzar su aliento en un intento de calentarlas.

─Oh, hablando de Kotori, me pidió que te entregara esto ─ de su bolso saco unos guantes completamente azules ─ antes de partir en la mañana me encontré con ella y dijo que se te habían olvidado.

─No sé qué seria sin Kotori ─ Umi recibió los guantes y sin esperar mucho se los coloco ─ gracias Tsubasa.

─ De nada ─ ambas partieron enfrentando el frio de la temporada. Después de 30 minutos caminando llegaron al edificio y subieron las escaleras hacia el tercer piso.

-¿Eh? Las luces no están encendidas ─ dijo Umi con una voz de confusión.

─Entonces eso significa que Kotori está con Honoka ─ dedujo Tsubasa enseguida ─solo espero que no hayan roto nada esta vez ─la dueña del departamento 21 suspiro recordando los desastres que han pasado en su hogar las veces anteriores en que esas dos se han quedado solas, saco sus llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y la introdujo dentro del cerrojo, la giro 90 grados e hizo fuerza hacía dentro del departamento, rápidamente pudo sentir el calor del calefactor funcionando, cuando la puerta estaba abierta hizo el intento de entrar, pero fue recibida por una peli naranja bastante animada, quien se lanzó literalmente encima de ella, la resistencia de Tsubasa no le permitió evitar caer en dirección al suelo.

─ ¡Bienvenida Tsubasa-san! ─ exclamo Honoka levantando su cabeza para poder ver directo a los ojos de su dueña,

─ ¿Honoka, cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? ─a pesar de estar regañándola uso un tono de voz suave.

─Lo siento, es que siempre me emociono cuando te veo llegar ─ Honoka se levantó lentamente para dejar que la universitaria se pusiera de pie, mientras Tsubasa se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe la chica de ojos azules hiperactivos noto a una segunda presencia ─Ah, buenas noches Umi-chan, Kotori-chan te está esperando adentro.

─Gracias, Honoka ─ ambas se sonrieron, las tres chicas entraron, Tsubasa y Umi percibieron el delicioso olor de tonkatsu que provenía de la cocina, de donde también salía una animada Kotori.

─¡Umi-chan! ─ rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazo, claro que no con tanta fuerza como la de Honoka ─ ¡Hicimos la cena! ─ expreso con emoción.

─Así veo, muchas gracias ─ La peli azul acaricio la cabeza de su mascota con cariño a modo de felicitación.

─Solo espero que no hayan destrozado algo ─dijo la castaña.

─¡Yo hice el postre! ─agrego Honoka.

─¿En serio?

─¡Sí! Kotori-chan dijo que me quedo delicioso, así que quiero que lo pruebes, yo…lo hice para ti ─ lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz bajo y un pequeño e imperceptible sonrojo.

─Wow, muchas gracias Honoka ─Tsubasa le dedico la mejor sonrisa que tenía, cuando unos minutos pasaron y las recién llegadas se sacaron sus zapatos todas se dirigieron hacia el comedor donde la mesa ya estaba puesta, cuando ambas universitarias estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, Kotori y Honoka sirvieron los platos y se sentaron junto a sus respectivas dueñas ─esto está muy delicioso ─comento Tsubasa.

─Si, tienes toda la razón ─reafirmo Umi después de probar el primer bocado ─ muchas gracias Kotori.

─Jeje, gracias, pero Honoka también me ayudo ─la nombrada dejo de comer al oír su nombre.

─Ah, sí, ¡pero tu hiciste la mayoría!

─Vamos Honoka-chan, no te avergüences ─ la peli naranja solo agacho su cara con una sonrisa avergonzada.

─En verdad todo esto sabes muy bien…pero…no había cerdo en esta casa ─el aire se tensó un poco, Tsubasa miro con una ceja alzada a su acompañante en busca de respuestas mientras que esta desviaba la mirada ─ ¿Honoka?

─Y-yo le pedí que fuera conmigo, lo lamento mucho Tsubasa-san ─Kotori de inmediato salto a defender a su amiga.

─Ese no es mi problema, solo quiero saber si Honoka llevo su identificación ─ Tsubasa giro su cabeza esperando el contacto visual con Honoka, mientras ella trataba todo lo contrario, pero por unos segundos conecto su mirada con su dueña y supo en ese instante que no tenía otra opción más que decir la verdad.

─¡Lo tenía en mente lo juro, pero me emocione con lo de salir que la olvide!¡lo siento mucho! ─ en la misma silla se inclinó en forma de disculpa, tenía sus ojos cerrados por los nervios pero a cambio solo recibió caricias en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

─Está bien Honoka, solo que me preocupa que te pase algo, así que por favor ten cuidado la próxima vez ¿está bien? ─ Honoka solo levanto su cabeza y asintió con una sonrisa junto a un pensamiento, _"cierto, ella es diferente"._

─¡Lo prometo! ─ afirmo con sus energías recuperadas, el entorno volvió a ser agradable y pasaron la cena entre charlas y risas, cuando Umi reviso su reloj vio que marcaban las 23:30, por suerte era viernes y no tendrían que preocuparse por despertar temprano al día siguiente, pero aun así considero que era bastante tarde así que junto con Kotori se despidieron y volvieron a su departamento, Después de lavar los platos y guardarlos Tsubasa y Honoka fueron a lo que era ahora la habitación de ambas, se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas, con la llegada de Honoka la castaña durmió una semana en el sofá y decidida a no castigar más su espalda compro una segunda cama para que la nueva inquilina pueda dormir.

─Buenas noches Honoka

─Buenas Tsubasa-san ─la única luz que iluminaba fue apagado, dando paso a el sueño.

Al principio Honoka no se le hizo tarea fácil el acostumbrase a un nuevo entorno, después de todo estaba acostumbrada al comportamiento hostil de las personas, o por lo menos de su antiguo amo, y por ende tampoco fue fácil para Tsubasa tratar de convencer a Honoka del hecho de que no le haría daño, poco a poco ambas se acercaban, pero el avance era mínimo, así que la castaña decidió tomar riendas en el asunto.

_**Flashback**_

Era un día sábado, el calor arrasaba por toda la ciudad excepto en aquellas moradas en la que había aire acondicionado, Tsubasa llegaba de ir a comprar helado al supermercado, abrió la puerta y entro naturalmente, hasta que encontró pedazos de tierra en el suelo junto con la planta dementa que le habían regalado, más adelante había un mueble tirado en el suelo, esas dos cosas hicieron que la duda entrara en la recién llegada, entro a la casa sin decir nada, fue hacia la cocina y sin encontró platos y vasos regados por el suelo, decidió no investigar más para no lastimar sus pies, había un gran caos en la sala de estar y el comedor, pero no había por ningún lado señal de la peli naranja, entro a la habitación y la encontró en una esquina arrodillada y abrazándose a sí misma, se escuchaban unos murmuros pero no estaba seguro de lo que decía, a modo que avanzaban estos se hacían más claros.

─Tsubasa-san se va a enojar, Tsubasa-san se va a enojar, Tsubasa-san se va a enojar, Tsubasa-san se va a enojar…─era lo que repetía constantemente, sin esperar un segundo más toco su hombro provocando un gran susto en Honoka, la cual al darse vuelta dejo expuesta las lágrimas que recorrían su cara.

─Honoka…¿Qué ha pasado? ─su tono de voz se mantuvo calmo.

─Yo…un pajarito entro por la ventana de la habitación…y yo…quería jugar con el…así que lo seguí por toda la casa…pero no me di cuenta de las cosas que rompí…lo siento mucho…─todo eso lo decía entre las lágrimas que no podía evitar liberar y un hipo se apodero de ella ─¡por favor no me golpees! ─ eso ultimo provoco sorpresa en la mayor ¿golpearla? ¿Por qué quería hacer semejante cosa?

─Hey ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué crees que voy a golpearte?

─Porque eso es a lo que se les hace a las mascotas desobedientes, eso fue lo que dijo _el_ ─los ojos de la canina se llenaban de miedo, aquella chica había sido tan buena con ella que le parecía casi irreal, pero con esto seguramente se llevaría una gran paliza, o por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba.

─Vamos, no es tu culpa, es tu naturaleza juguetona ¿cómo podría golpearte porque eres tú? ─ le dedico su mejor sonrisa y tomo las manos de su acompañante ─ eres buena chica Honoka, no sé por qué fue lo que has pasado antes pero te puedo asegurar que no tendrás que soportar eso de nuevo ¿me crees? ─el silencio llego a apoderarse del ambiente en la habitación, sin embargo, este no era para nada malo, ambas se levantaron del suelo, iban a caminar para limpiar la casa pero Honoka dio un mal paso preocupando a su nueva dueña, hizo que la peli naranja se sentara para poder chequear sus pies, gotas de sangre corrían por su extremidad, la preocupación de Tsubasa salió a flote e inmediatamente busco su teléfono y llamo a la veterinaria que más cerca tenían, la cual estaba a 10 minutos caminando, la doctora le dio la indicación de vendar los pies de Honoka, lo cual obviamente hizo, paso siguiente de forma nupcial llevo a Honoka hasta la calle, no sin antes haberse llevado su billetera, teléfono y llaves, por suerte no les complico tomar un taxi y en menos de 5 minutos llegaron al lugar en el cual sería atendida Honoka, de la misma manera en que la llevo hasta el taxi fue que la llevo hasta dentro de la veterinaria, otra vez la suerte les sonrió porque a esa hora no había nadie y atendieron de inmediata a la paciente recién llegada. Extrajeron 3 pedazo pequeños del pie izquierdo y dos del derecho, aunque en este ultimo los pedazo resultaron ser más grandes, sus pies volvieron a ser vendados y la mandaron a estar en cama como mínimo 1 semana, volvieron a casa una hora y media después, Tsubasa llevo a la peli naranja a la habitación, le dio la orden de no levantarse por cualquier motivo. Le tomo más de dos horas el limpiar y ordenar el desastre en su casa, después hizo un poco de fideos salteados, ya servidos los llevo hacia la habitación, Honoka estaba un poco dormida, pero al sentir el olor a comida se despertó enseguida.

─Honoka, hice un poco de fideos, espero tengas hambre.

─¡Mucha! ─la canina sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos, Tsubasa se sentó al lado y le dio su plato, comieron un rato en silencio, pero la oji azul decidió interrumpirlo ─lamento darte preocupaciones…soy una carga…

─Basta con eso Honoka, no eres una molestia, nunca lo serás, graba eso en esa mente tuya ─con un dedo empujo un poco la cabeza de su mascota haciendo presión en su frente ─ si fueras una carga no te tendría aquí, pase 3 meses sacando todos tus documentos, llevándote a revisiones constantes, todo lo hago porque quiero, quiero que te sientas bien aquí conmigo ─ la mayor la miro directo a los ojos ─ te prometo que nunca más estarás sola, si te sientes triste te abrazare, si quieres saltar de felicidad lo hare contigo, si algún día te perdieras juro por todo lo que amo en este mundo que no descansaría hasta encontrarte, en poco tiempo te volviste alguien importante en mi vida, y una vez en ella no podrás salir aunque quisiera, así que por favor, deja de decir que eres una carga o una molestia ─al final de su discurso improvisado Honoka no pudo evitar llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad, sin importarle nada se lanzó a los brazos de su ama.

─¡Tsubasa-san, Tsubasa-san! ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! ─mientras ellas se abrazaban el atardecer iluminaba al país entero, siendo testigo de cómo se forjo un lazo eterno.

_**Fin flashback.**_

El recordar ese momento la hizo sonreír, ese abrazo se sintió muy cálido, hace tiempo que no sentía tal calor en ella, quizás porque hace tiempo que no compartía con alguien más, sea como sea, Honoka había hecho que su vida volviera a tener ese algo que le faltaba, con el recuerdo cerro sus ojos y se quedó completamente dormida.

Al día siguiente Tsubasa se despertó gracias a los sonidos que venían desde la cocina o eso suponía pues podía distinguir el sonido de los platos, perezosamente se levantó de su cama, salió de la habitación rascándose un ojo, a penas cruzo la puerta el sonido se detuvo remplazándolo por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, no tenía que ser un genio para saber de quién eran.

─ ¡Tsubasa-san! ¡Buenos días! ─Honoka saludo con su usual energía.

─Buenos días Honoka ─con una sonrisa en sus labios saludo a la alegre peli naranja ─huele delicioso ¿estás haciendo el desayuno?

─Así es, solo esperaba que hirviera el agua para poder hacerte la taza de café para poder ir a despertarte, pero ahora estas aquí así que me ahorras una tarea ─una risita se escapó de la mascota ─ bueno ¿Qué esperamos? Ya hace hambre ─ ambas se dirigieron hacia la mesa y comieron mientras hablaban sobre la semana de Tsubasa, así paso hasta que ambas finalizaron el desayuno, Tsubasa se quedó lavando los platos mientras Honoka se dirigió a la habitación de ambas a hacer las camas, y así empezaba otro fin de semana en aquel departamento, ambas chicas se repartían las tareas de la casa, este día a Honoka le tocaba el almuerzo mientras que a Tsubasa sacar la basura y limpiar los muebles, para este día Honoka quería preparar algo que tuviera pollo, pero lamentablemente no había, se hizo una nota mental de hacer una lista con las cosas que faltaban en la casa, así no tendría que ir comprándolas de a una, pero de seguro eso se lo olvidaría.

─Tsubasa-san, no hay pollo ¿está bien si voy a comprar?

─Umm…sí, claro, en mi billetera debe haber dinero, solo no te demores mucho ─la dueña no presto mucha atención al momento en que Honoka salió de la casa, continuo con su tarea de quitar el polvo de los muebles, cuando termino se hecho sobre el sofá liberando un sonido de relajación, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el reloj encima de la televisión.

─Que raro, Honoka ya se ha tardado demasiado ─ se levantó del sofá con la intención de salir pero el sonido de algo cayéndose la distrajo, bajo su cabeza encontrándose con lo que menos esperaba, ahí en el suelo se encontraba la identificación de Honoka, esa por la que el día anterior le había llamado la atención ─ ¿Qué?...─ y por unos segundos, su corazón paro, inmediatamente tomo aquel plástico y salió corriendo del departamento, quería evitar pensar lo peor pero era inevitable, con velocidad se encamino hasta la carnicería, cuando entro pregunto por ella, pero negaron haberla visto en lo que iba del día, esto no podía estar pasando, Honoka no podía haber sido detenida, saco su celular y marco el número de Umi.

─ _¿Diga?_

─ ¡UMI! ¿¡HAS VISTO A HONOKA!?

─ _¿Honoka? No, no hemos salido del departamento en todo el día ¿por?_

─ ¡Hoy en la tarde salió a comprar, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no llega! ¡en la carnicería dijeron que no ha pasado por allí! ¡No sé qué hacer, se dejó olvidada la identificaron, que pasa si…!

─_Wow tranquila ¿Les has preguntado a las personas del alrededor? Alguien tiene que haberla visto, se lo que estás pensando, Kotori y yo buscaremos los hogares que hay alrededor, no deben ser muchos, si tienes información llámame, en unos minutos más te mandare las direcciones, y tranquilízate, si sigues nerviosa empeoraras la situación._

─Está bien ─ Tsubasa tomo aire ─gracias ─ con eso la llamada se terminó, haciendo caso a la orden de Umi, le pregunto a las personas que pasaban alrededor sin éxito alguno, los minutos pasaban y no conseguía nada, les pregunto a todos los que estaban en la plaza cercana, con un poco de temor de que la acusen de algo erróneo se acercó a unos niños ─disculpen chicos ¿han visto a una perrita? Es más o menos de mi porte, peli naranja, el cabello tomado en una cola al lado de su cabeza y tiene ojos azules.

─ ¡Ah! ¡Es la onne-chan de esta tarde! ─ un chico con gorra contesto levantando su cabeza.

─ ¿O…onne-chan?

─Si, si ─ acoto una niña con pelo rosa suelto ─ jugo un poco con nosotros, pero luego un señor con traje raro le pidió un no sé qué.

─¿y luego que le paso? ─ Tsubasa ya se estaba desesperando de nuevo.

─Onne-chan busco por todos lados, pero dijo que no tenía lo que el señor le pedía, entonces el señor al parecer se enojó, llamo a otros señores y se la llevaron, pero no creo que a onne-chan le gustara la idea, estaba gritando y creo que llorando ─con eso dicho, Tsubasa se cayó de rodillas, no podía creerlo, se habían llevado a Honoka, y quizás a donde, su celular comenzó a vibrar, recibió un mensaje de Umi, este tenía escrito las direcciones de los hogares de las mascotas sin casa.

"_Si algún día te perdieras juro por todo lo que amo en este mundo que no descansaría hasta encontrarte"_

Esas palabras vinieron a su mente, ella le prometió a Honoka cuidarla, nunca más dejarla sola, esto no podía terminar así, de alguna manera encontraría a Honoka, la volvería a abrazar, volvería a ver esa sonrisa, no sabía cómo, de hecho no sabía nada, pero eso no le seria impedimento para encontrarse con Honoka de nuevo, porque ella era más que una simple mascota, ella era quien le traía alegría a su vida, quien la despertaba con una amable sonrisa todas las mañanas, con ese pensamiento se levantó de nuevo, con unas energías que no sabía de donde salieron.

─"_Honoka, espérame, ya voy por ti"_

* * *

**Sooooo, ¿les gusta? Espero que sí porque es lo mejor que puedo hacer, y woow, este fic lleva mucho, pero decidí que tenía que escribir el segundo cap. Ya que aún no puedo avanzar con el otro , y bueno tenía planeado hacerlo más largo, perooooo, pensé, ¿porque no dejar el drama a la mitad? Y me acorde de cierta persona (tu sabes que hablo de ti 77) que acostumbra a hacer lo mismo, llámenlo venganza, karma, copy paste, pero quise intentarlo :)**

**Juuasdf: aquí estoy actualizando XD, bueno siempre he querido escribir sobre personas que son mitad animal, como Ituo Hachi, y en cuanto a la ley, no he estado al tanto :c**

**Nicocchi17: Y pues aquí hay actualización c:**

**Mariaaaa: Muchas gracias, espero que este te haya gustado de igual manera, y no te preocupes, no eres la única que vive en una burbuja.**

**takade junior: El tsubahono es hermoso, pero no muchas personas lo aprecian, creen que se emparejan porque son las que "sobran", pero no, yo creo que tienen una química única, y si, soy chilena.**

**Adri-VolKatina: Espero que el legado del TsubaHono en español se esparza…porque me da flojera leerlo en inglés :p y pos aquí hay más XD**

**Y07: Aquí esta! El segundo capítulo! Y sí, pero será más adelante…mucho más adelante.**

**Lovely: juegue pues creo que lo empezare a hacer más seguido, no es por ser mala, es porque asi me llega más rápido la inspiración: p**

**Kuro: Por supuesto, aunque no creo saber la cantidad exacta de caps, que tendrá esta serie, muchas gracias por tu review**

**White Angel 246: sip, la voy a continuar.**

**Susy Cullen: pues aquí esta, si soy honesta, no tenía muchas ganas de seguirlo pero gracias a tu comentario me entraron las ganas c: muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Y bueno eso es todo, nos vemos no muy pronto, no sé si en siempre juntas, no importa que o en I love my pet o en otro lugar XD, ups…spoilers…bueno…adiós!**


End file.
